


Four Swords: Next Generation

by VioletStarr



Series: Legend of Zelda: Next Gen [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr
Relationships: Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Red Link/Blue Link, Shadow Link/Violet Link
Series: Legend of Zelda: Next Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093736





	Four Swords: Next Generation

**Luna:** wavy, gold-blonde hair with natural purple tips; crimson eyes; lightly tanned skin with faint freckles on nose; mysterious black moon mark near left eye; Female, 5'0

Vio & Shadow's daughter, Ira's older sister. 14-15 years old, Mage/Knight

 **Ira:** messy, curly, deep-purple hair; violet-blue eyes with hints of crimson; darker tanned skin with freckles on nose; Male, 4'1

Vio & Shadow's son, Luna's younger brother. 8-9 years old, Knight

* * *

 **Lys:** messy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes with hints of green; lightly tanned skin with faint freckles on face; Male, 5'3

Green & Zelda's son, Zia & Eleanor's older brother. 16 years old, Prince/Knight

 **Zia:** wavy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes with hints of green; skin with faint freckles on face; Female, 5'0

Green & Zelda's daughter, Lys' younger & Eleanor's older sister. 14-15 years old, Princess

 **Eleanor (Ella):** wavy, blonde hair; pale-blue eyes; pale skin; Female, 3'8

Green & Zelda's daughter, Lys' & Zia's younger sister. 7-8 years old, Princess 

* * *

**Azure:** messy, wavy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes; pale skin with faint freckles on face; Female, 5'1

Blue & Red's daughter, Crystal's older sister. 14-15 years old, Knight

 **Crystal:** wavy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes; pale skin with faint freckles; Female, 3'7

Blue & Red's daughter, Azure's younger sister. 7-8 years old, Healer-in-Training

* * *

 **Chase:** curly, ginger-blonde hair; hazel eyes; pale skin; Male, 4'0

Erune's son. 8-9 years old, Knight

* * *

 **King Link (Green):** messy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes with hints of green; lightly tanned skin with faint freckles & scars; Male, 5'9 

**Queen Zelda:** wavy, blonde hair; pale-blue eyes; pale skin; Female, 5'4

 **Knight Link (Blue):** messy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes; lightly tanned skin with faint freckles & scars; Male, 5'9

 **Healer Link (Red):** messy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes with hints of gold; lightly tanned skin with faint freckles; Male, 5'7 

**Scholar Link (Vio):** messy, gold-blonde hair; blue eyes with hints of violet; lightly tanned skin with faint freckles; Male, 5'9

 **Dark Mage Link (Shadow):** messy, curly, deep-purple hair; crimson eyes; darker tanned skin with freckles; Male, 5'9

 **Erune:** curly, ginger-blonde hair; hazel eyes; pale skin; Female, 5'3

-I just gave up with their ages, I'm too lazy-


End file.
